Three-way conversion (TWC) catalysts have utility in a number of fields including the treatment of exhaust gas streams from internal combustion engines, such as automobile, truck and other gasoline-fueled engines. Emission standards for unburned hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxide contaminants have been set by various governments and must be met by older as well as new vehicles. In order to meet such standards, catalytic converters containing a TWC catalyst are located in the exhaust gas line of internal combustion engines. Such catalysts promote the oxidation by oxygen in the exhaust gas stream of unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide as well as the reduction of nitrogen oxides to nitrogen.
Known TWC catalysts which exhibit good activity and long life comprise one or more platinum group metals (e.g., platinum, palladium, rhodium, rhenium and iridium) disposed on a high surface area, refractory metal oxide support, e.g., a high surface area alumina coating. The support is carried on a suitable carrier or substrate such as a monolithic carrier comprising a refractory ceramic or metal honeycomb structure, or refractory particles such as spheres or short, extruded segments of a suitable refractory material. TWC catalysts can be manufactured in many ways. U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,874, for example, sets forth a system for catalytic coating of a substrate. Details of a TWC catalyst are found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,694 and 4,923,842. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,057,483; 5,597,771; 7,022,646; and WO95/35152 disclose TWC catalysts having two layers with precious metals. U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,665 discloses a TWC catalyst having three layers, including a palladium layer having substantially no oxygen storage components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,014 discloses catalyst compositions containing oxygen storage components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,771 provides a two-layered catalyst where one layer has a platinum group metal in intimate contact with an oxygen storage component, and in a second layer, it is essential that ceria is not in intimate contact with a platinum group metal.
The high surface area alumina support materials, also referred to as “gamma alumina” or “activated alumina,” typically exhibit a BET surface area in excess of 60 square meters per gram (“m2/g”), often up to about 200 m2/g or higher. Such activated alumina is usually a mixture of the gamma and delta phases of alumina, but may also contain substantial amounts of eta, kappa and theta alumina phases. Refractory metal oxides other than activated alumina can be used as a support for at least some of the catalytic components in a given catalyst. For example, bulk ceria, zirconia, alpha alumina and other materials are known for such use. Although many of these materials suffer from the disadvantage of having a considerably lower BET surface area than activated alumina, that disadvantage tends to be offset by a greater durability of the resulting catalyst.
In a moving vehicle, exhaust gas temperatures can reach 1000° C., and such elevated temperatures cause the activated alumina (or other) support material to undergo thermal degradation caused by a phase transition with accompanying volume shrinkage, especially in the presence of steam, whereby the catalytic metal becomes occluded in the shrunken support medium with a loss of exposed catalyst surface area and a corresponding decrease in catalytic activity. It is a known expedient in the art to stabilize alumina supports against such thermal degradation by the use of materials such as zirconia, titania, alkaline earth metal oxides such as baria, calcia or strontia or rare earth metal oxides, such as ceria, lanthana and mixtures of two or more rare earth metal oxides. For example, see C. D. Keith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,288, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Bulk cerium oxide (ceria) is known to provide an excellent refractory oxide support for platinum group metals other than rhodium, and enables the attainment of highly dispersed, small crystallites of platinum on the ceria particles, and that the bulk ceria may be stabilized by impregnation with a solution of an aluminum compound, followed by calcination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,694, naming C. Z. Wan et al. as inventors and incorporated herein by reference, discloses aluminum-stabilized bulk ceria, optionally combined with an activated alumina, to serve as a refractory oxide support for platinum group metal components impregnated thereon. The use of bulk ceria as a catalyst support for platinum group metal catalysts other than rhodium, is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,052 and 4,708,946, each incorporated herein by reference.
Multilayered catalysts are widely used in TWC. It is a continuing goal to develop three-way conversion catalyst systems that have the ability to oxidize hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide while reducing nitrogen oxides to nitrogen. There is also a goal to utilize components of TWC catalysts, especially the precious metals, as efficiently as possible. Further, there is an ongoing need to develop three-way catalysts that are effective during cold start and rich transient conditions.